Fault
by Gunting Merah
Summary: Sebuah hal yang dilakukan Hikaru kepada Kaoru, ternyata justru membawanya pada kesalahan. Sehingga keadaan mereka menjadi seperti ini...


Sebuah hal yang dilakukan Hikaru kepada Kaoru, ternyata justru membawanya pada kesalahan. Sehingga keadaan mereka menjadi seperti ini...

Fault

Lentera Jingga

Hitachin Brothers; Hikaru H., and Kaoru H.

Ouran high school by Bisco Hatori | I only own the crazy plot one.

Common rules applied : RnR [do not be siders, I warn you ^^], Don't like? Don't read

Romance, Brothership | BL / YAOI, Hitachincest, Gaje, Jelek, Typo(s)

Kepalanya pusing.

Hikaru bergerak, menggeliat perlahan. Ia lalu bangun dan terduduk, menyebabkan selimut yang menutupi tubuh nakednya turun hingga ke pinggang. Matahari bersinar terlalu cerah hari ini. Ia lupa untuk menutup korden semalam, sehingga cahaya terik itu bisa mudah masuk menembus kaca.

Sepasang matanya menangkap tubuh yang masih terbaring tenang. Wajah Kaoru tampak damai. Seperti tak ada beban sama sekali sehingga tak mengganggu mimpi indahnya. Atau, otak Kaoru yang merupakan duplicat miliknya telah menghapus kejadian tadi malam—

Oh tentang tadi malam...

Mungkin. Hikaru berpikir kuat-kuat. Kenangan seperti itu tak pantas untuk diingat. Kenangan tentang pesta meriah, suara dub musik yang keras, gadis-gadis cantik dengan mini dress berkeliaran, dan juga tentang alkohol. Ia bahkan masih bisa mencium bau minuman keras itu pada tubuhnya. Sebanyak itukah ia minum?

"Ng—hikaru..."

Banyak sekali.

Hikaru terdiam mendengar suara itu. Secara perlahan ia terus memaksa otaknya untuk mereka ulang peristiwa kemarin malam, di mana presiden mereka—Tamaki—membuat sebuah pesta besar untuk merayakan 2 tahun Host Club mereka berdiri. Hanya sebuah pesta hura-hura untuk pelanggan dan _'hiburan'_ tersendiri untuk mereka. Ditemani berbagai macam minuman dari wine hingga juice buah.

Ia ingat, bagaimana dirinya dan Kaoru di tarik oleh penggemar.

Hikaru mengacak rambutnya. Masih terasa basah oleh keringat. Rasa bersalah begitu menekan otak dan hatinya. Mereka lah yang membuat dirinya dan Kaoru seperti ini. Bukan salahnya.

"Bukan salahku."

Hikaru menatap reflesksinya sekali lagi. Kaoru masih tidur dalam nyamannya. Rasanya sungguh berbeda dengan Kaoru yang kemarin. Yang begitu gelisah, dengan sepasang mata yang sayu, wajah yang memerah, dan mulut yang sering terbuka untuk mengirimkan desahan-desahan.

Semuanya, karena minuman itu.

.

Seorang gadis menawarinya wine. Padahal sebelumnya, mereka bersama Tamaki melakukan persaingan untuk menghabiskan minuman beralkohol dalam jumlah yang banyak. Meskipun ia tahu betul, minuman beralkohol selalu merangsang gairah sekecil apapun.

Dan hal itu terjadi.

.

"Hika—ru..."

Hikaru menghentikan imajinasinya. Kepalanya sangat sakit, pikirannya penuh dan hatinya terasa berat. Mereka telah melakukan segala hal berdua. Bahkan, Kaoru adalah cerminan atau duplikatnya sendiri. Tak ada hal yang dirasakannya lolos dari Kaoru. Dan adalah tanggung jawab dan kesalahannya jika sesuatu terjadi pada Kaoru. Karena ia adalah sang kakak. Ia juga harus melindungi Kaoru. Bukan menyakitinya seperti ini.

"Gomen, Kaoru."

.

.

Terlalu banyak alkohol. Kaoru terangsang lebih dahulu tanpa diduga. Hikaru menatap sang adik dengan shock. Ia menarik Kaoru yang mulai meracau—menjauh. Memang lebih baik untuk menguncinya di ruangan kamar mereka untuk memisahkannya dengan keadaan di luar sana.

Tapi siapa sangka kalau menahan Kaoru di dalam kamar mereka, membuat keadaan semakin tidak terkendali?

Malam itu, nafsu menguasai Hikaru dalam permainan mereka. Kaoru yang berbaring tak berdaya—meski masih meracau tak jelas. Dalam kendali alkohol yang mulai melumpuhkan saraf-saraf sadar mereka, dibawah siraman sinar bulan yang masuk melewati kaca jendela—permainan berdosa itu pun berjalan.

"Gomenne, Kaoru~"

"Nnn~ Hikaru~"

.

.

Hikaru Hitachin. Kemudian ia akan dikenal sebagai laki-laki yang menghancurkan adiknya sendiri. Lalu ia akan dikeluarkan dari lingkarang Host Club oleh Tamaki, dan akan dibenci oleh Haruhi dan teman-temannya yang lain. Tapi lebih dari itu, Kaoru akan membencinya—satu-satunya orang yang menjadi temannya, refleksi dirinya, adik kandungnya, akan pergi dan memutus tali hubungan itu.

Ia pasti akan sangat kesepian, dan...

"Hikaru?"

Suara itu memecah pikirannya yang tengah menyusun kemungkinan-kemungkinan. Hikaru memutar tubuhnya, hingga mereka kini berhadapan. Ia menatap refleksi dirinya dengan pandangan buram. Setengah tidak ingin karena malu, dan rasa bersalah.

Kaoru terbangun, dan merasakan kedua kakinya lemas dan pada beberapa bagian terasa ngilu. Kepalanya juga sangat pusing. Ia hendak menyibak selimut yang menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya, namun kemudian urung karena suatu keadaan.

Keduanya membeku untuk waktu yang lama. Hingga akhirnya Hikaru mengacak rambutnya dengan gusar.

"Gomenne, Kaoru... tadi malam—"

Apa ia harus mengatakannya dengan gamblang—apakah ia siap?

Sedangkan pada refleksinya, semburat merah mulai meracuni wajah Kaoru. Hikaru tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas. Apakah Kaoru marah, atau sesuatu yang lain. Tapi ia tahu kalau reaksi itu menunjukkan bahwa Kaoru ingat hal semalam.

"Aku bukan kakak yang baik, ya, Kaoru." Hikaru berujar lagi. Wajahnya kini tertunduk dalam. Menyesali setiap perbuatan yang sudah menyakiti Kaoru. Kemungkinan bahwa ia akan dikeluarkan dari Host Club, atau dibenci oleh mereka semua—ia akan menerimanya. Tapi tidak untuk yang satu ini. Kaoru adalah sebagian dirinya, kehilangan Kaoru hanyalah kehancuran untuknya. "Gomen—Kaoru, gomene~ kh~"

Penjara bisu adalah hukuman terbaik untuk Hikaru. Tak ada kalimat cerewet Kaoru yang akan mengawali perdebatan mereka lagi. Tidak ada lagi Kaoru yang akan bersikap sok dewasa karena menganggap dirinya lebih kekanakan. Tidak ada lagi Kaoru yang akan melakukan hal bersama-sama dengannya. Tidak ada tawa ataupun senyum Kaoru untuknya. Tidak ada lagi.

Tangan itu terangkat, lemah namun hangat. Mengusap cairan bening yang sudah tumpah di pipi Hikaru. Tangan itu–

"Kau melakukan kesalahan apa, Hikaru? Bukankah aku baik-baik saja? Atau kau tidak enak badan?"

Pertanyaan retoris itu menyerbu wajahnya yang masih shock. Apa Kaoru hanya ingin melindunginya lagi? Apa ia benar-benar telah gagal menjadi kakak?

"Gomene." Ucap Kaoru tiba-tiba, membuat kepala Hikaru sesak akan kumpulan pertanyaan yang menyergapnya. "Hikaru tidak baik-baik saja, rupanya."

"A-apa maksudmu? Kau tidak... tadi malam-"

Jari telunjuk yang panjang itu mengunci mulutnya. Menahan kalimatnya berada di sana. Kaoru tersenyum, berusaha membuat kakak kembarnya ini tenang. "Sssttt. Hikaru tidak akan mengatakannya keras-keras, kan? Apa kau ingin membuatku malu? Apa kau ingin membuat dirimu sendiri malu? Apa kau ingin membuat Haruhi mendengarnya?" Kaoru menggoyangkan telunjuknya yang tersisa. Ia menatap lembut bola mata yang sama dengan miliknya itu. "Yang tadi malam itu... tidak apa-apa, Hikaru."

Bola mata Hikaru membulat. Semudah ini adiknya memaafkannya atas kesalahan yang dilakukannya? "Kenapa?"

Kaoru menyejajarkan telapak tangannya dengan milik Hikaru. Mengangkatnya hingga tepat di bawah dagu. Mengaitkan jemari keduanya. "Bukankah kita sepasang kembar?" Ia menatap bola mata sang kakak dengan pandangan yang dalam. Membuat telepathy mereka lebih mudah, karena mereka hanya satu biji yang menumbuhkan dua bunga. "Semua yang kurasakan, akan Hikaru rasakan, benar? Begitu pula sebaliknya.

Hikaru mengerjap beberapa kali. Salahkan dirinya terlalu buta dengan kenyataan yang telah gamblang ini.

"Kita berjanji melakukan apapun bersama-sama. Apa Hikaru lupa?" sambungnya. "Hal yang Hikaru lakukan, aku akan menyukainya. Karena aku adalah adik yang lebih mencintai Hikaru, daripada dirinya sendiri."

Kaoru meraih tubuh tegang dihadapannya dalam sebuah pelukan. Hari-hari adalah pengakuan bagi kedua kembar itu. Namun meskipun mereka membohongi satu sama lain, maka di lain hari keduanya akan sama-sama mengetahui kalau tak akan ada hal yang lolos dari sepasang kembar. Semuanya sama-sama memiliki dan sama-sama merasakan. Kehangatan yang membuai biji mereka menuju dua buah bunga yang berbeda namun sama.

"_Meski suatu saat nanti aku menyukai orang lain, tapi bagaimanapun Hikaru masih jauh lebih penting untukku._ Aku suka Hikaru."

Hikaru mengistirahatkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Kaoru. Menghirup napasnya dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya sembarangan. Membuat si empunya tertawa karena geli. "Kaoru bodoh. Tapi aku jauh lebih menyukaimu."

"Ya... ya..."

Hikaru hanya melupakan pernyataannya sendiri kala itu. _Kita akan terus bersama-sama, karena kalau tidak, apalah artinya dilahirkan sebagai sepasang kembar?_ Jadi, untuk apa ia menghawatirkan hal ini? Kaoru akan tetap di sampingnya, apapun yang terjadi.

Dan dengan sebuah tawa, mereka menutup pengakuan _sedikit berdosa_ ini. Walau ada beberapa hal yang masih tersisa seperti–ketika Kaoru mendekatkan mulutnya di telinga Hikaru, menggelitik sang kakak dengan napasnya yang hangat. "Hei, Hikaru, apa kau tahu alasan lain aku tidak menyalahkanmu?"

Hikaru menjawabnya dengan sebuah deheman yang kemudian diikuti dengan sebuah pertanyaan balik. "Apa?"

"Karena aku tahu, ini juga kali pertama buatmu, kan?" Kaoru terkikik geli. Sang kakak melepaskan pelukannya dan berteriak.

"KAORUU!"

_Yang bukan aku adalah Hikaru, yang bukan Hikaru adalah aku. Kami adalah dua kepribadian yang berbeda... Hanya saja kami disatukan dengan sebuah ikatan yang teramat kuat._

"_Aku suka Hikaru." –Kaoru-_

_Tapi aku jauh lebih menyukaimu, Kaoru~ -Hikaru-_

Ikatan inikah yang teramat kuat itu?

.

.

.

OWARI ^^

Yah tulisan pertama Yuki di Fandom Ouran XD

Nggak tahu kenapa, tapi rasanya deg-degan. Mungkin karena ceritaku jelek, jadi was-was nunggu responnya. Jadi yang baca, tolong komen ya? Sankyuuu


End file.
